Halloween 3: A New Beginning
by Andy myers
Summary: Better version of Halloween 3 where Laurie Strode has to go back to Haddonfiled to face her nightmare on Halloween 1983.


Halloween 3: A New Beginning

It was a windy and rainy Halloween night where the only sound can be heard was the crispy leaves blowing away and the sound of coyotes howling into the night. At this time trick or treaters had come home to rest in bed as it was a school after all. We cut back to a house in Haddonfield where it is seen Laurie Strode! Tucking her daughter, Jamie Strode to bed. Then the phone at her master bedroom had begun to ring. Laurie ran down the hall to her room to pick up the ringing phone. Then as Laurie had am urged to pick up the phone she had heard heavy breathing from the other end of the phone. As she heard the breathing her eyes trembled and glanced out her window to see the shape stand outside not showing any emotion or movement. Then Laurie ran out of the room and glanced at her living room chair as she saw her husband, Andy lying dead on the living room couch with his throat slashed open. Laurie then had trembled in fear and began to flee to Jamie's room until the shape popped out of Jamie's dark room and raised his knife towards Laurie then STAB. Laurie woke up on the airplane with Jamie calming her down as she screamed the SHAPE is here. The flight attendants had come to help her calm down. As two hours went by Laurie was nervous to come back to Haddonfield where she has to face her nightmares and to visit her family. Her physcololigst back in California had recommended her to face her nightmares back in Haddonfield during Halloween. Tomorrow will mark the 20 year anniversy of her sister, Judith Myers's death since it is 1983 after all. After two hours of flying the airplane had reached the Russellville airport. It was now 5:30 pm and Laurie is trying to find her parents John Strode. As she searched for the crowd she had finally reunited with them. It was not dark and the car approaches the banded Haddonfield Memorial Hospital where she hi of seeing the shape stab Nurse Jillies in the back and picking her up on on the side of the road near the hospital. Then the car made a complete stop and parked at the driveway in the Strodes residence. As Laurie stumbled in excitement she had glared out the top window where she had seen her 19 year-old nephew, Andrew Ivan of who she glanced back at Laurie. Andrew was an autistic man who hated Laurie for unknown reasons that have not been discovered. He had violent outbursts every time he had seen Laurie. John Strode and Mrs. Strode had took him in to live at their house because, his parents could not handle his violent outbursts towards them. As Laurie and Jamie went inside, Jamie had decided to look in Andrews's room where she had discovered the pictures of the shape with his victim's death photos around his room. As she glanced inside his room Andrew was nowhere to be found. It is 12:00 am, Mike, Andrea, and Jimmy where three teenagers who decided to spend the night at the abounded Myers house. They took their sleeping bags and beer out of the car. Then the shape suddenly appears in Judith's room glancing at the 3 teenagers coming inside the house. Mike had tried to open the front door but it was locked. Then the three teenagers had decided to go through the back of the house where they had found a broken window so they decided to crawl in. While Mike and Andrea had ran upstairs while touching each other. Jimmy had lost focus on the two teenagers and began to stare at a bloody sign that read SAMBAING. While he was looking the shape had come out of the darkness and holder Jimmy's throat and plunged a knife to his chest where Jimmy's body had sat prettily still on the wall. Meanwhile Andrea and Mike are making love in Judith's room and began to stop when Mike had to use the bathroom. While Mike went out to the room and into the hall the shape had suddenly grabbed his hair and slashed his throat. Andrea then heard the noise and called out Mike's name. While she was scanning the darkness outside the room the shape then appeared from the darkness and charged towards Andrea slowly while raising his knife. Then the shape is seen through the window plunging the knife through her chest while blood splatters in the window. The next morning, Halloween, Andrew is still know where to be seen and Jamie and Laurie are sitting down eating breakfast. John and Mrs. Strode are out looking for Andrew. Meanwhile the kids in Haddonfield elementary are being dismissed and the teachers had left expect one who had stayed behind to finish marking her student's tests when suddenly the shape appears glancing out the window just staring. Then when the teacher had looked out her window the shape was gone. Then the teacher looked back at her test when warm the shapes arms extend and grabs the teachers by the throat and twits it. Then the shape is seen with his hand locking the schools doors and leaving. Then dusk has arrived, Halloween had officially began but this time there was not trick or teeters out because the town had banned the holidays. Meanwhile Laurie and Jamie are watching the Thing on the TV for the Halloween movie marathon with still no sign of John and Mrs. Strode. Then a police officer is patrolling the area when suddenly he had heard leaves crunching. Then the officer had lift his flashlight reading the shape coming out of the tree with a plastic bag charging slowly at him. The shape then had put the bag over the officer's head and suffocated him until he died. Jamie decided to get up and get her teddy bear upstairs. When she flicked on the lights she had seen John and Mrs. Strides dead body laying together on the bed with their eyes cut out of their socket. Then Jamie let out a big screen and Laurie came rushing and her eyes were in shock too. Then the power suddenly had shut off and Laurie and Jamie went down the staircase as she saw the shape near the front door of the house and began walking slowly up to her. Then Laurie had token Jamie by the hand and shut her into a closet while Laurie had fled the scene. Then the shape had come to the closet began to break down the door where Jamie is screaming and crying. Then the shape had plunged his knife at Jamie's arm where she was badly injured. Then Laurie had come behind the shape and plunged a coat hanger towards the shapes eye and the mask had come off reading Andrew himself. While Andrew eye was bleeding he crawled to the mask and began crawling towards Laurie. From that moment on Laurie took Jamie's hand and walked downstairs when he had seen police sirens outside the house. As she was approaching the sirens two of the police officers had attached cu to the house and out came Andrew with knife still in hand then BLOOM the house had blown up and there was nothing left for Andrew. The next morning Dr. Loomis had showed up at the hospital and explained the situation of Andrew thinking he had a curse in him called thorn curse where he needed to murder Michael Myer's serving victims. That Halloween night a total of nine people had been murdered by the hands of Andrew. While Loomis was talking we cut back to the Myers house where the real shape is seen listening to the police conversations that was upstairs from his secret layer in the basement where he had been hiding.


End file.
